Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler (April 20, 1889-April 30, 1945) was a Historic figure who was the Leader, AKA, the "Fuhrer" or Chancellor of Germany from January 30, 1933 to his death on April 30, 1945. Hitler was and is widely known in History to lead Germany, which was back then referred to as "Nazi Germany", or "Fascist Germany", or "Third German Reich", also known as "Third Reich". Adolf Hitler was the Chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945 who had led Germany from when the Weimar Republic was overthrown in 1933 to when Hitler began the Second World War from 1939 from when Germany attacked Poland from the west while the Soviet Union also invaded the nation from the east, which Germany dissolved under the fall of Hitler and the Nazi Party in 1945 after the Victory of the Allies (Germany's WW2 Opponents), took Germany into divide. Hitler was responsible for the rounding up and extermination and also, the genocide of 6 million Jews, but he also killed, not just Jews, but those who were Jewish Heritage, Romani people, Homosexuals, Communists and other Left-Wingers, and or anyone who does not fit for Nazi Ideas, Hitler was also known for the Hitler Youth, which proposed a master race, Aryans, Blonde Hair. Blue Eyes, White Skin, He trained the Nazi Troops mostly in the Soviet Union. In 1938, he signed an alliance with Soviet leader, Joseph Stalin, but on June 22, 1941, Hitler turned on his own ally, which the Soviet Union was not prepared for a war with Germany but Stalin was able to defeat Hitler at Stalingrad, which led to Hitler's defeat at the battle of the Eastern Front, Hitler completely demised on April 30, 1945, and so did Nazi Germany. Role in Bismarck's German Castle see: Bismarck's German Castle Wolfgang Bismarck is a fictional character of Bismarck's German Castle, thereby he's trying to hide from Hitler because he was Jewish, so he hidden in one of the world's most famous castles in Germany, which that castle is Neuschwanstein Castle, he had hidden there from when Hitler took power in 1933 to 1945, when Germany demised under the Allies until Germany rose under division. Hitler's role in Bismarck's German Castle was that he done the same things as he did in his role in History, but Wolfgang (in the story), wrote letters to Hitler before, and Hitler had a messaging owl attacked Wolfgang's messaging owl in the story. Childhood and Early Life Adolf Hitler was born on April 20, 1889, in Braunau am Inn, Austria-Hungary. His mother Klara, was a loving mother, while his father, Alois, was an abusive father who beats Hitler pretty bad. He was not a well student, he onetime ran away, only to be found by his father and was badly beaten. As a young man, he took an interest in art, attempting to go to an art school, Hitler then tried to sell his art on the street but that never ended well for him. He then decided to go on into battle when World War 1. Post-World War 1 Life Germany suffered worse when losing World War 1, the Allies blamed Germany for disasters left by the war and harshly penalized Germany, Germany was then renamed the Weimar Republic, lasted from 1918 to 1933. Category:Villian